Double Time
by ShiniBarton
Summary: The redhead twins are back for another birthday surprise... -YAOI-


Double Time

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, slash, language, OOCness)

Pairing(s): Rude x Reno; Rude x Axel x Reno

Summary: The redhead twins are back for another birthday surprise... -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's Note: Thought this would be fun to do. Guess this is kind of a crossover, not really sure. But I'll put it as a crossover anyway; it doesn't make that much of a difference.

In Rude's POV. Enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

Something told me I would be in trouble when I walked into a pitch-black apartment.

"You here, Ren?" I yelled as I slowly walked to the bedroom. I heard a laugh and a hushing sound.

"Yeah, babe, in the bedroom!"

My first thought was that he was cheating on me since I heard a 'hush, he's coming', so I nearly broke down the door. And what I saw on the bed stunned me. Reno was straddling his his twin Axel's hips and Axel was about to start sucking Ren off.

"Happy birthday, big guy," Axel grinned at me.

I had totally forgotten that it was my birthday. I did notice that Ren had been actin' a little weird the whole day (he didn't send me pictures of himself or ask if I was coming home for lunch break sex), but it didn't occur to me that he was trying to set up a surprise for me.

"Happy birthday, Rude," my lover grinned.

I was still in shock, so all I could manage was a grunt.

"Got him speechless, Ren," Axel laughed. "That's a good sign."

"...wow..." I finally got out. The two devils laughed at me.

"My poor brother was so distraught over what to get you, Rude. And I wanted in on the scheme, so before we knew it, we decided on a super-hot threesome. So we're all yours tonight."

"Are you serious?" I asked, even though I had started taking off my clothes.

"Sure as hell," Axel slid out from under Ren and crawled to the edge of the bed, pulling me closer by my belt buckle. Reno crawled over too and helped him get me out of my pants.

"Axel's been watin' to do this for a long time," my lover yanked down my boxers and kissed my hip.

"Hell yeah," Axel groaned, licking the head of my cock and making me shiver. "Havin' a taste of this dark chocolate candy bar has always been a fantasy of mine..."

The next thing I knew, my pants were across the room, I was laying on the bed, and there were two mouths all over me. Every inch of my body was bitten, licked, and kissed. I moaned when I felt a tongue slither up my cock.

"Fuck, bro, this thing is a monster," I heard Axel purr. "10 inches?"

"10 1/2," Ren corrected, and returned to kissing my neck. Axel's mouth wrapped around me slowly and Ren kissed his way down my chest and moved so he was behind his brother. I felt Axel moan around me and quickly figured out what Reno was doing back there. I pushed Axel's head down to swallow more of me and I licked my lips.

"_Reno_, put another finger in me... oh shit, _mmm_..."

"Oh damn... ahhh..."

"Shit, Axel, I forgot how tight you were... you're suckin' in my fingers..."

Axel let go of me to moan and I sat up, giving the green-eyed redhead a bite on the ear.

"Want somethin' else in you?" I asked in a husky tone. Axel chuckled.

"If you're offerin' I can't say no. Ah, fuck me good, baby..."

Ren and I switched spots and I carefully pushed myself inside of his ass, making him groan around Reno's cock. He quickly started moving back on me when I was all the way in. I took the hint and started a harder rhythm, knowing that if he was anything like his brother he liked it hard. Judging by his curses, I was right.

"Tight as hell, ain't he Rude?" Reno moaned, hand pushing his twin's head back and forth.

"Yeah... damn it's fuckin' hot inside you, Axel..."

"Do it harder, Rude... _mmnn_, that's just how I like it baby."

I was slamming into Axel so hard the bed was rocking into the wall. Reno had started thrusting into Axel's mouth and growing a full body blush. He was close, I could tell. Then again, so was I. Axel was moaning like crazy and sayin' the dirtiest things in the world, still rocking back to meet my thrusts. I curled a hand around his hip and grabbed his cock. I pumped it hard and made him scream even more. Ren pinched his nipples and rolled his hips into that fiery mouth of Axel's. Our moans and curses got louder and louder until Axel finally lost it, starting the chain reaction. He screamed a 'fuck' before blowing his load on the bed sheets, and a moment later Ren came after Axel shoved a finger in him. Then it was my turn to come, tightening my grip on skinny creamy hips and shooting hot fire deep inside of Axel. All three of us were breathless and disoriented.

"You b-bastard," Reno huffed at Axel. "Shovin' a finger in my ass to make me come..."

"Worked, didn't it?" I heard Axel reply. I waited until I got full control of my body again before I pulled out of Axel and fell back on the bed.

"Aw Rude, you ain't done yet are you?" Reno pouted at me. I shook my head.

"Nah, just give me a second. I know you two are far as fuck from bein' done."

"Got that right," my lover slid up my body and kissed me hard, "'cause it's my turn to get you next, baby."

Needless to say, it was almost 7 o'clock the next morning before we finally collapsed on the bed, completely tired and sated.

Still, it was the best birthday I ever had.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! XD

--

SB


End file.
